


Are We There Yet?

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's desperate to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We There Yet?

 

 

**Title: Are We There Yet?**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Ianto/Jack, 10th Doctor  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack's desperate to get home.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None - Set between series 2 and 3.  
Rating: PG

_**  
**_Jack was pacing the TARDIS, he was desperate to get back home. This time when the Doctor had come and asked him for his help he had actually had time to say a proper goodbye to both Gwen and Ianto, mostly Ianto as he snogged him within an inch of his life in the archives before leaving and the Doctor promised to have him back so near the time he left it wouldn't feel like he had been away at all to his small team.

“Sit down Jack, you're making me feel tired.” The Doctor joked.

“Are we there yet?” Jack replied sounding like a impatient child.

“Soon Jack, soon.” The Doctor chuckled, he had never thought he would see the day that Jack would be so desperate to get back to someone.

Jack slumped down on the seat by the console of the TARDIS and pouted making the Doctor chuckle again.

“You really like that young man, don't you?”

“More than I ever thought possible.” Jack replied, a little lost in his thoughts.

“Why him?”

“Why not? He's cute, intelligent, makes the best coffee in the universe, looks good enough to eat in a suit and is great in the sack.” Jack grinned.

“A little too much information Jack.” The Doctor smirked. “What I mean is, well, errr ...”

“Doctor, spit it out.”

“What will you do, you know ... when he ...” The Doctor hesitated again trying to be tactful for once.

“When he dies?”

“Yes.”

“I try not to think about it, it's a very long time since I let myself ... fall in love ... not wanted to get myself hurt like that again but there's just something about Ianto that made me unable to stop myself.”

“You love him?”

“Yes and while I know it will lead to more heartbreak than I ever want to experience again he's worth it. I'll never regret allowing myself the chance to love again.”

The Doctor moved to sit next to Jack and took his hand in his own.

“If you need me Jack, anytime, whenever it happens you know I'll be there for you don't you?”

“Doctor, I ...”

He was interrupted by the TARDIS coming to a shuddering halt.

“You were saying Jack?”

“Nothing, doesn't matter.” Jack grabbed his coat and slipped it on as he headed for the doors.

“Thanks Jack.” The Doctor called after him.

“You too Doctor.” Jack smiled, opening the door and stepping out onto the Plass.

Jack realised he had no idea when he was, if as promised it was only a short time after leaving or days or longer. Walking quickly over to the slab that formed the invisible lift he stood on it and activated it via his wrist strap, hoping as it lowed him into the hub that it was sooner rather than later or Ianto might be a little mad with him.

The place seemed deserted as Jack jumped off the step, as he walked across the hub he heard a small noise coming from the medical bay. Walking over quietly he spotted Gwen searching around in a drawer, pulling out a plaster as he spotted the blood dripping from a small cut in her finger.

Jack frowned a little, there was something very familiar about the scene. He crept away again before she saw him, with no sign of Ianto in the proximity he decided the man must be down in the archives. Jack quickened his pace, wanting more than ever to re-enact the kiss they had shared before he left.

Walking into the archives he could hear voices, not loud enough to make out but there were definitely two of them. Frowning Jack began to panic, breaking into a jog until he turned a corner and came face to face with himself and Ianto snogging desperately. Jack watched for a moment confused until he realised the Doctor had returned him a little early, minutes before he had left.

Making sure he kept out of sight Jack watched as his other self and Ianto kissed, it was the hungry kiss of two lovers about to be parted. Their eyes closed as they lost themselves in it, arms wrapped tightly about each others bodies like they never wanted to let go. When they broke panting Jack listened to the short conversation he could remember word for word.

“I'll be back before you realise I'm even gone.” Jack said softly, his fingers brushing through Ianto's hair.

“With the Doctor at the helm of the TARDIS? I'll believe it when I see it.” Ianto snarked, but his tone was light.

“If he doesn't he will be using up another of his regenerations by the time I've finished with him.”

“You'd never hurt the Doctor, no matter what he did, I know how you feel about him.”

“And you're not worried about me running off with him again?” Jack joked.

“Should I be?” Ianto retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

“No, not ever.” Jack reassured him as the loud sound of the TARDIS landing inside the main hub vibrated through the whole place.

“Go, before I lock you in a cell.” Ianto told him as he saw the gleam of excitement in Jack's eyes.

“Back soon, I promise.” Jack told him, placed a small chaste kiss to his lips and ran from the archives.

Jack emerged from the shadows in which he had been hiding as his other self ran past and watched Ianto as he straightened his suit and tie, the look on his face in the privacy of the archives conveying how much he really wished Jack wasn't leaving with the Doctor and Jack felt guilty. He should have know what Ianto was really feeling but the young man was so good at hiding those feelings, even from those he loved.

He couldn't wait any longer, he couldn't let Ianto feel that way any longer. Jack moved into sight and smiled as Ianto looked up at him confused.

“I thought you had gone, I heard the TARDIS leave?” He frowned.

“It did, I did, I'm back.”

“But it's only been.” Ianto looked at his watch. “Five minutes at the most.”

“What can I say, the Doctor is getting better with his timing.” Jack said as he pulled Ianto close. “Missed you.”

“Wish I could say the same but as I said...” Ianto shrugged.

“All that matters is that I'm back, now where were we.” Jack whispered before their arms wrapped tightly around each other and they indulged in another kiss.

The End.


End file.
